


More than Survival

by Cissa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissa/pseuds/Cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Bodyguard of Lies. A moment between The Commander and Clarke after they find themselves victorious over the Mountain Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Survival

**Author's Note:**

> After episode 14, and the flood of gifs of Lexa and Clarke kissing I had to get this out of my system. I'm not sure if I like it yet, I may come back and do some editing and changes later. Ugh Clexa.
> 
> Let me know if you see any basic mistakes for me to fix.

It was easy. Perhaps- too easy.

Lexa realized that fact when they were victorious over the Mountain Men. The people who over so many decades captured, used, turned and killed her people. Thousands of her people.

And now the Mountain Men were no more. 

In less than a day of battle, of war her people were freed and Clarke’s people found. Now it was time to end everything.

She gazed around the dark room, the light of multiple monitors made her eyes look around at the foreign technologies. The same ones that the Sky people used, of course the Sky people...while similar to the Mountain Men were nothing like them.

She gazed down at the cowering man tied down to the chair. 

“You will suffer the deaths of thousands of my people.” Lexa said. This was a death she could take pleasure in. “Take him.” she nodded.

“Lexa wait.” Clarke said stepping forward. The Commander tensed, she turned her eyes to Clarke whose eyes drifted to the leader of the Mountain Men, then back to her. 

“He deserves punishment. Death.” Lexa said. “These are our ways.”

“I know.” Clarke said. “But you can’t take him out of here.”

“He likely has cured himself of his weakness to the outside Clarke.” Lexa said, Clarke shook her head.

“He- these people have done all of this to your people and my people because they want to go outside. They wanted to leave here.” Clarke said, her voice steady and cold. Ruthless. It was angry, exactly like after the missile hit Tondc. “Don’t let him have the pleasure of dying outside. He doesn’t deserve the ground.”

Lexa took in her words carefully. Clarke was right. He would have to be executed here then.

“Very well.” she nodded in agreement. “Take him to the large room where they eat. All will witness his punishment for his, and his people’s actions against us.”

Two warriors hauled President Cage up and pulled him from the room. His head was ducked, he had no more words to so. He was paler than ever before, small- weak. Pathetic. The Commander reminded herself the atrocities he and his people had done to hers. And suddenly his small demeanor meant nothing when faced with the unforgivable crimes done to her people. To Clarke’s people.

Lexa watched them leave and then turned back to Clarke. “You cannot stop this.”

“I know.” Clarke said. “I have no intention of stopping it. What he’s done to my people...to your people. He deserves it, and not just him.”

“You still think about Tondc.” Lexa stated, she nodded to the nearby guard who left to finish clearing the floor, leaving the two of them alone in the room. They only company monitors and dead bodies of guards.

“Don’t pretend you don’t Lexa.” Clarke replied sharply. “We let 250 people die-”

“For victory today.” Lexa cut in. “We were the not the one’s who sent that missile. They did. They killed our people, not us. They brought this war.”

Clarke breathed in deeply and then released it. She raised her eyes to Lexa’s, her blue eyes drifted to a cut along Lexa’s cheek made by a stray bullet. She stepped in close and brought a hand up to tip Lexa’s chin up to get a better look at it.

“We did it.” she murmured, her thumb ran along the skin under the cut with a featherlight touch.

“We’ve won.” Lexa confirmed, her voice low and husky. She stood still, her dark eyes took in Clarke’s face carefully. She watched as Clarke stared up at her with a new determined spark. When Clarke took one step forward into Lexa’s personal space, the Commander held her breath. Clark tilted her head to the right and pressed her chapped lips to Lexa’s.

It was hesitant, barely a brush of their lips. Then, a second hand found it’s way to Lexa’s hip. The one on Lexa’s cheek moved to cup the back of her neck. Lexa leaned in and wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist, resting her hand on her lower back, and pressed into the kiss more firmly.

The warm burn inside of her sparked and soon, like the taste of Clarke, was consuming her every thought and fibre. Last time they did this, Lexa had been overwhelmed by finally giving into her desires. This time, it was no different. But it was not the idea of finally making her head spin and her heart pound harder than hand to hand combat, no it was the fact that it was Clarke who kissed her this time. It was Clarke whose hand was in her hair, Clarke who plied open Lexa’s lips to slip in her tongue, Clarke who moaned into her mouth. Lexa pulled the other to her chest and savoured her taste, and the way Clarke would pull away briefly only to pull Lexa back in with a rush of warm air. The burn inside Lexa’s was growing, and suddenly it wasn’t enough. 

Lexa was the one who pulled away next, and this time she brought her arm up to Clarke’s shoulder to keep her from leaning back in. She breathed in deeply and tilted her head back to try and centre herself. Then she met the dilated pupils of Clarke, and brought forth all of her willpower to resist.

“Not now, not here.” she said softly. The hand on Clarke’s shoulder came up and traced a jaw line. 

Clarke swallowed hard, and nodded shakily. “Sorry.” she whispered.

“Don’t be.” Lexa leaned in, their noses brushed briefly before their lips met again. This time chaste and fast. Lexa didn’t let herself be pulled into the overwhelming want and effects Clarke Griffin had on her. Instead she squeezed Clarke’s waist and then stepped back.

The sudden extra distance between them was like a brisk wind waking them up. Clarke stared at her, lips red and swollen from their kisses. 

“Lexa.” Clarke said, her voice still shook- just barely. Only a trained ear would hear it. “We need to talk about this later.” she said.

“Later.” Lexa agreed. After all, it was not even a day when Clarke had told Lexa ‘not yet’. Had it been long enough? Had the battle been enough to change Clarke’s mind? It was difficult to say. But suddenly Cage Wallace’s torturous death was not the thing she was looking forward to the most. She watched as Clarke left the dark room, her eyes took the back of the woman who suddenly dropped in Lexa’s life a little over a month ago.

She licked her lips and followed. Clarke was right. Life was so much more than just surviving, and Lexa was finally ready to live again.


End file.
